Didn't See It Coming
by Firedance Productions
Summary: "Have you ever been shot?"Ed said,without turning."Why would you want to know that?" Roy asked,looking a bit scared.Ed chuckled softly,and reached into the inside pockets of his red coat."Just asking."He murmured,and slowly turned.
1. Difference

Edward Elric strutted into Roy Mustang's office, looking completely at ease.

Smiling.

Roy might as well have had thunderclouds rolling off him, he was so pissed. His eyes were murderous. The moment the blonde walked in, Roy stood up abruptly. "Fullmetal and I need to talk, _alone_." Roy said as he leaned on the wooden desk, his teeth partly clenched in irritation as he attempted to keep his temper until the others left.

Riza, Fuery, and Breda quickly rushed out; they didn't want to be there when Roy's anger let loose. Once the door closed Roy stared hard at Ed, who was looking at the paintings on the opposite wall in light interest. "What the hell are you thinking?" Roy nearly yelled.

"I do not know what you're talking about, sir." Ed replied.

Roy looked shocked, the last time Ed had called him sir was nearly seven years ago! When he'd been on his way to Central for the State Alchemist Exam. "What are you talking about?" Roy asked.

"Sir, you seem a little pale. Would you like to sit down?" Ed said, finally looking at him with mild, almost childish, curiosity.

Roy didn't, he straightened and walked around the desk to standing in front of Ed. "…..Sir?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Roy hissed through gritted teeth, his voice low and dangerous.

"I do not understand." Ed said, looking at him with his eyes a bit larger than normal. "Are you so you do not want to sit down?"

Roy was fast loosing tolerance. Irritably he said, "Why did you abandon your mission? Why?" He snapped.

"Sir?" Ed asked, infuriatingly.

"The mission that you were supposed to go on to stop the raids on the Eastern Border!" He snarled, rage pushing its way into his voice.

"Sir, with all due respect," Roy felt like punching him in the face, "My mission was to look around the _Western_ Border, then report back here. Do you not remember?"

"I never gave you that order!" Roy growled.

Ed looked confused, and then he suddenly stood up. "Perhaps you should go home early. You seem tired." He said.

Ed turned to leave, but Roy grabbed his arm. At his touch, Ed's entire body seemed to spasm, and he stumbled, breaking Roy's grip. The moment Mustang's fingers left Ed's arm, Ed was completely still.

He had his back to Roy.

They both stood still and silent.

Then...


	2. Flames

"Sir," Ed said, without turning. "Have you ever been shot?"

"Why would you want to know that?" Roy asked, looking a bit scared now.

Ed chuckled softly, and reached into the inside pockets of his red coat. "Just asking." He murmured, and slowly turned on his heel.

The moment Roy saw what Ed pulled out of his coat, he threw himself aside. "You are just jumpy are you not today, sir?" Ed said, over the roar of flames.

His entire desk was completely alight. "Edward, what the hell are you doing?" Roy yelled, from his crouched position.

"Sir, you see a bit cold. Why not stay still and warm up a bit!" Ed shouted back, aiming the flamethrower at him.

There was a blast and Roy dashed away. A corner of his pants became lit. He tripped and tumbled, batting at the flame with his sleeve. "This is no ordinary flame, sir! With all due respect, you will not put it out that way!" Ed said.

He was laughing now, maniacally. He grinned at Roy, even while blasting at him. "Tcch!" Roy hissed through gritted teeth, grabbing the hem, and pulled.

The fabric split with a ripping sound, the seams yanked apart jaggedly. He tore the corner off and tossed it away before his hands lit. "Not the best place to have such airy clothes, right sir?"

Ed stopped firing and Roy stood, panting, close to the wall. "Colonel Mustang, you see a bit tired. Maybe you should stay still for a moment, sir!" Ed shouted, laughed, and blasted again.

In truth, he was getting tired. Ed didn't seem fazed at all. He was spinning, grinning and laughing, following Roy's ever move. The room was becoming steadily hotter. Everything seemed to shimmer a little. While Roy was contemplating his next move, Ed was laughing. "Sir, you should take a break! You seem to have a slight fever. Maybe sitting down and resting would help, Colonel!"

Roy swore, he couldn't keep this game up. Ed probably had stashes of fuel to keep that thing going! He leaned against the wall, completely out of breath. "Ha ha! You are cracking me up here, sir! It appears that military men do not have much stamina, do they sir?"

Almost everything was on fire. The walls, the desk, the couches, the rugs. Soon the floor and ceiling would be engulfed. As Roy dived aside from yet another blast of the flamethrower, he realized.


	3. Gloves

How could he have been so stupid? His gloves were in his pockets! He'd been so freaking caught up in the fact that Ed's attempting to turn him into a human barbecue, he'd forgetting them! And, he also noticed that the door was not yet engulfed in flames. While he cart-wheeled sideways to dodge another burst, Ed swore loudly. The fire he was blasting stopped. Roy stood there, panting, sweat beading across his face. "Damn," Ed snarled, fiddling the flamethrower.

While he was distracted, Roy yanked out his gloves and shoved them on. He turned and snapped his fingers. Ed cried out as a single line of flame shot forward. He ducked and tried to run but was greeted by his own creation, a wall of fire. He began frantically messing with flamethrower again.

He snapped again, and more flames flew at Ed. The red coat's sleeve caught fire. Ed frantically beat at the flames, managing to put it out. But as he looked to see where Roy was, the man barreled into him. They both fell to the ground. Ed struggled against Roy, successfully kicking him off as his body once again spasmed at his touch. His boot caught Roy's head and managed to break the skin. He reeled backwards blood cascading down over his eye, blocking his vision.

There was a _clunk_ and a wave of heat blasted over him, sucking the breath right out of his mouth. He gagged and, with his remaining eye, he opened it to see Ed grinning maliciously at him. "My, my sir! You really should take the day off. You have quite a fever!" Ed laughed, and then pointed the flamethrower straight at him.

There was no escape. Roy's clothes were becoming steadily warmer. He knew that the flames would soon grab hold of the cloth and then…..it was over.

He sat there, panting, and stared at Ed. The golden eyes stared right back. Roy turned his head away and closed his eye, waiting for the pain. But it didn't come. He peeked out to see Ed still standing there, but his whole form was shaking. "Dammit," Roy heard him mutter. "I….I am….hesitating….? Why am I hesitating?"

Roy raised his hand, but Ed saw. "NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, and flames shot straight towards Roy.


	4. Melt

Roy screamed, a real scream, burying his face into his elbows. Attempting to shield it from harm. The flames blasted him, scorching hot and snatching the very air from his lungs. He tumbled backwards with the momentum of the fire, and it completely engulfed him. His skin began to literally melt. The top-most layer sagged and dripped off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGGHH!" He screamed, rolling around in pain.

The fire made it through to his face, the skin beginning to slide off. He was, unconsciously, still screaming, attempting to get up. He finally made it to his feet and sprint towards what he hoped was the door. "Sir, you may want to sit…..DOWN!" Ed shouted, and a wave of heat, worse than the deepest depths of hell, hit him.

He shrieked and howled in agony, falling back to the ground in pain.

He couldn't breathe!

The fire was snatching it right from his throat.

His eyes were trapped shut, the liquidized skin sealing them. He retched and vomited in pain, scrabbling blindly for something that wasn't burning. He scratched vainly at his eyes, attempting to clear then. Then something poked his shoulder and he ripped his eyes open.

Causing them to bleed.

He looked up through a film of red agony and saw Ed standing over him. "Sir, you should take a nice long nap!" The blond said, smiling at him.

It may have been a trick of the light, but Ed's entire face flashed. His features were contorted. His eyes weren't the unique golden color, but slit-pupil…..and….._red. _

Roy kicked out and managed to hit Ed, pushing him backwards. This, in turn, pushed him farther away. He crawled as fast as he could, the flames licking greedily at him, towards the door. He knew that his clothes were still smoldering. "Sir, with all due respect, you should rest!" Ed yelled, and another heat wave rushed him.

He knew it was coming and rolled sideways, out of the way. It flew past. "Sir, you should stay still and rest for a while!" Ed shouted.

He scrambled half-blind towards the door, and then a foot came down hard on his back, forcing him to the ground. "Sir, with all due respect, you should take a break, make have a nap. A nice long sleep!" Ed shouted.

There was a pounding sound on the door. "Colonel, Colonel!" A voice shouted.

_Riza._

_Havoc._

_Fuery._

_Breada._

_Falman.  
_

The only thing Roy could do was make a moaning, gagging sound. Almost like a zombie. Ed rolled him over with his foot, so it was placed on his chest. "Sir, just stay still for a moment and it will be painless!" He said.

There was a _shink_ sound and blade slid out from the top of the flamethrower. _Shit, shit!_ Roy thought, his painful eyes widening in fear.

The sound of the door knob rattling behind him as Havoc and the others called his name and attempted to open the door could barely be heard over the flames crackling. Ed pushed his weight onto the foot resting on Roy's chest. "Just stay still, sir. Alright?" Ed said, sounding so damn innocent!

Roy glared up at him through a veil of red pain. "Like...hell!" He hissed through gritted teeth and grabbed Ed's ankle.


	5. Waterfall

Ed yelled and fell backwards, pulling his ankle from Roy's grip as his body spasmed again. "Colonel, Colonel!" The voices yelled.

He raised his hands and snapped them erratically, but that didn't help. He couldn't aim with the fire coursing over him.

Roy managed to cough, he was steadily getting weaker. He dragged himself towards the door. Suddenly, there was a snapping noise, like when you break a cold chocolate bar, and Roy whipped his head back to see Ed standing there glaring at him. In his hand was a foot-long knife, broken from the flamethrower. He held it up a little higher. "Sir, stay still for just a moment." He snarled.

His eyes were murderous. Roy swore and began crawling towards the door. A foot came down on his arm with a crunching noise. He screamed again, he felt as though his throat would rip apart. The voices grew louder. Roy mustered as much power as he could to his lips and shouted back, "Water!"

The voices died away. Roy coughed, the smoke was building and soon all oxygen would be gone. Then they would die.

Slow and painful.

Suddenly, "Ukk...gg?" Roy moaned.

He coughed and gagged again, blood was forming a small waterfall from his mouth. It pooled by his face. "Ggggk!" A noise echoed from his throat, of pure agony.

"Sir, with all due respect, of course, this could have been completely painless!" Ed said.

Roy slowly rolled onto his side and moved his head through the puddle of his own blood to look at his side. The knife, the foot-long knife, was stabbed through his side. Almost through his stomach. His whole body jerked with pain and he gagged yet again. Roy raised a trembling right hand and felt the place where the knife was. His fingers sank through, and came back stained with blood. Roy's eyes widened in fear, before his arm lost strength and splashed down into the pool of blood, spraying it out. A large amount landed on the blond's face. Ed laughed.

He laughed loudly.

Suddenly, Ed froze his eyes wide with sudden fear. His face abruptly contorted with anguish and he fell to the ground with a thud. Roy painfully turned his head to see what the boy was doing.

Ed met Roy's eyes, looked at his body, and then raised his hands over his face and shaking worse than he was. "What….What have I done? What have I done? What….WHAT HAVE I DONE?" He screamed.

Roy was fast going down and he knew it.

He dragged himself towards the door, leaving the blond to his own. He raised a bloody hand, and attempted to unlock the door.

It took him several tries, before he managed to hit the lock with his fingers and turn it. His blood was still streaming from his mouth. His right hand lay extended almost straight on the ground, clutching the rug in pain. His left hand gripped the area where the knife was caught in his side.

The moment the door had been unlocked, it was forced open. There was a cry and the door was pushed open a bit more until it hit Roy. He coughed, attempting to signal where he was. "Colonel!"

It was Fuery, he sounded so scared.

He could hear the others screaming his name as footsteps thudded around him.

A dowse of cold water suddenly poured over him, and it was like heaven had embraced him. But his breath was becoming shallow. While the people who'd burst in called orders to the others outside, Ed spoke. "Cannot save him!" He jeered, sitting up and smiling.


	6. Another Perspective

Riza, Fuery, and Breada stood down the hallway from Mustang's office in a small break room off to the side, talking to Falman. "They're always so angry at each other, it makes no sense!" Fuery said, tapping his foot silently on the ground.

"Well, that can't be helped. They just can't help but not like each other." Breada added.

"I'm sure that deep down, they do care for each other. Almost like brothers." Riza said, reading a small hand book.

"I don't know," Falman said. "Ed seems to just hate Mustang's guts. Though Mustang-"

There was a loud crash from up the corridor. They all rushed out of the break room and into the hallway. "The hell was that?" Havoc asked, running from the opposite direction and joining them at Mustang's office door.

Riza managed to reach the door first. She skidded to a halt and grabbed the handle. "Open the door already!" Falman cried.

"I-It's locked!" Riza replied, tugging and twisting at the knob.

Breada pounded on the door. "Colonel!" He yelled.

They joined in, hitting the door with their fists in some erratic attempt to open it. Suddenly, there was a scream. A long scream. Full of pure agony. They all froze. Fuery was shaking. "W-We have to reach him!" He cried.

They went back to hitting the door. "Colonel! Colonel!" They all yelled.

Then a faint cry came from within. "W-Water!"

It was Mustang's voice, though it sounded weak. "Water? Water! Find some buckets and fill them!" Riza cried, jumping into action and running down the hallway.

* * *

They soon came back, each with a pail of water and some other military personnel. Riza was back at the door, her ear pressed to the crack that ran between the door edge and the wall. Her eyes were wide. "What do you hear?" Havoc asked.

"I hear...Roy's finger-snapping and..." She broke off.

Everyone heard the loud snapping noise. Then another cry, like before. "Colonel!" Fuery cried.

Suddenly, there was a a yell from inside, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

"That was Ed!"Falman said.

"What do you think he's talking about?"

There was a click, and Riza opened the door.

* * *

An enormous wave of heat flew out from the room, blasting everyone in the hallway. Riza pushed the door open even more, until it hit something. There was a small moan and a cough.

She spun around the door. "Colonel!" She and Fuery both cried.

His entire body was covered in flames. Riza almost immediately emptied her water bucket onto him, totally dowsing the flames. "Colonel," Fuery moaned, his voice was shaky.

Roy Mustang's skin seemed to have become stretched and melted from the flames on his clothes.

His body was twitching.

Havoc coughed loudly when he saw that it seemed as though Roy's eyes were bleeding.

Falman actually managed to retch violently when he saw the huge knife protruding from Mustang's stomach. "Call for help!" Riza shouted, shaking, but managing to pull herself together.

Two people sprinted from the room while the others made continuous trips to get more water and put out the fire.

Roy was whispering something. "No, no- shh." Riza tried to comfort him.

His finger twitched, like he was pointing at something. She looked over to see...


End file.
